


beabea

by mucussoda



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fights, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lowercase, Pining, Probably ooc, Teen Angst, hmmnngh bea needs a hug, maebea, no beta we die like casey, so does mae but i don’t simp for her so, sorry this probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucussoda/pseuds/mucussoda
Summary: some important mae and bea conversations.
Relationships: Mae Borowski & Bea Santello, Mae Borowski & Casey Hartley & Greggory Lee, Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Kudos: 12





	beabea

“...mayday?”

“hm?”

“...why did you want to be my friend?”

“because you’re awesome, beabea!”

“am i?”

“yeah! you wear pretty dresses and you’re smart and draw really good! oh-! and you’re really nice to me!”

“do you think we will be friends when we’re grownups?”

“of course beabea! we’re the bestest friends forever!”

-

“and what makes gregg so interesting, huh?”

“well...we do crimes, and you don’t.”

“is that it?!”

“he’s just...cooler, okay? and so is casey.”

“oh, am i not cool enough for you?”

“that’s not-“

“go hang out with gregg.”

“beabea i-“

“just go.”

-

“get the hell out of my car.”

“i-“

“did you not hear me? get OUT.”

“...what happened to you?”

“what-? what happened to YOU? you used to be cool! you used to be smart! you used to be worth talking to! you used to be a good fucking person!”

“...why are you such a bitch?!”

“...out.”

“what?”

“out. now.”

“fine.”

-

“...i’m scared, beabea.”

“i know, i’m scared too. we’re all scared.”

“...”

“...but it’s gonna be okay.”

“are you sure..?”

“...i don’t know. but if we have hope, and we hold onto it, i think we can make it.”

“...you’re really smart.”

“mom had this phrase. ‘at the end of everything, hold onto anything’, and it’s gotten me through everything else i’ve been through. i don’t see why it wouldn’t work now.”

“your mom was smart.”

“she was.”

-

“beabea? can i ask you something?”

“knock yourself out.”

“do you believe in soulmates?”

“not really, why?”

“just...asking.”

“...do you?”

“i dunno...”

“do you think you’ve found yours or something?”

“i’m not sure..? i don’t know how you’re supposed to tell.”

“i think you just...figure it out?”

“i mean, i’ve been thinking-“

“holy shit.”

“shut uuuuupp-“

“sorry, keep going.”

“i think i’ve found mine. maybe.”

“well, that’s good. are you gonna...act on it?”

“not right now. she’s busy.”

“busy?”

“yeah.”

“that’s a shame.”

“yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhhh thanku for reading!! sorry if it was a confusing format i just wanted to do some quick maebea stuff sjbdjdbdj


End file.
